Blind yet not
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: Okay, so this is the REWRITE. (need a new title idea) Summary: Danny is blind! He has been since birth, but when he gets his ghost powers he can see, except he can't. Confused? Find out by joining Danny on this journey in dealings with having this secret from his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the REWRITE. I will still make some mistakes so tell me please. There will still be OOCness so yeah. Also since this is a rewrite, I'm just going to make it all in third person.**

 **Summary: Danny is blind! He has been since birth, but when he gets his ghost powers he can see, except he can't. Confused? Find out by joining Danny on this journey in dealings with having this secret from his friends and family.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Oddly enough everything felt different. No one that noticed or actually cared enough knew what it was all about. A cold chill hung in the air, a warning in the wind. The warning of death but it didn't seem like people cared. Death happened everywhere and most people were too ignorant to even understand it. _Ignorance is bliss_ after all. In reality, _ignorance kills_.

Upon waking, a boy with black hair yawned and stretched. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood, rubbing his eyes. The boy was quite the odd one, yet everything seemed normal about him. The atmosphere surrounding him seemed to ward off negativity and create an illusion of normality. His outstretched hands helped to guide him, shuffling his feet four steps forward to where his dresser was located, grabbed what felt like the right clothing, and changed. His outfit for that day was a black long sleeves and white shirt with white jeans.

Again the the feeling that was off about him increased, especially with his actions. He lifted his head and upon staring into his eyes—those unseeing eyes showed everything yet nothing. Faded and clouded baby blue orbs showed the one off thing about him. His blindness. He's fine with it, not many problems, except that his family and friends could sometimes forget that he's visually impaired for they would try and show him things out of excitement. It got quite annoying, but he couldn't really blame them. There were those times where he just felt like a burden to them, but his sister would always drag him from those thoughts, reassuring him about everything and helping him with everything.

 _Knock-knock-knock._

The sudden rapping on the door caused the poor boy to jump before sighing and calming down. "Come in," he spoke up while feeling around the hardwood floor for his shoes. He had two pairs of sneakers, black ones and red ones, of course it didn't matter to him what color they were but his sister helped him out to match his outfit.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

The door squeaked open, revealing an auburn hair and blue eyed girl at the doorway. She seemed to be the older sibling from the way she held herself and the mature atmosphere that surrounded her. She watched her brother for a second before speaking up, "Hey Danny, how are you?"

"Hey." Tilting his head towards the direction he heard his sister speak, he flashed a smile. "I'm good. I just need to find my shoes and I'll be down in a sec."

"Need help?" she inquired hesitantly, knowing that he hated having to have help, but there would be times where he accepts it especially when he really needed it, like for instance, finding his shoes.

He nodded while still searching for his belongings.

 _Tap-tap-tap._

She grinned as the feeling of accomplishment washed over her. She loved helping him out. She grabbed his sneakers that would go with the outfit he had picked from the foot of the bed and handed it to him. "Here, and I'll get your backpack while you put on your shoes.

He smiled, putting his shoes on. "Thanks."

Jazz watched her brother tie his shoes. Although he is blind, he always seems as if he can still see. He can guide himself through new places with a bit of difficulty, but still is able to make it through even with the help of his cane and to add to it, his other senses are sharper than an average human. His unseeing blue eyes are staring down at his shoes even though he can't see them, it's found to be a bit creepy.

Maddie Fenton, Jazz and Danny's mom, taught Danny how to read and write. Mr. Lancer and two other of his teachers are the only ones to know how to read Braille.

The huge problem in helping Danny is the reason that he feels that he can do things himself and is stubborn as a mule sometimes. He hates feeling useless and helpless and Jazz always has known this, and tries her hardest to hold back on helping him. The last thing she needs is him to hate her. She also knows he can take care of himself and let's him do things that he wants to do.

"Jazz, do you have my backpack?" Danny inquired, breaking her out of her thoughts and getting up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, here." She grasped his hand and put the strap of the bag in it. She smiled at him although he was oblivious to it.

"Thanks." He made his way downstairs with Jazz at his heels.

They went into the kitchen and Jack Fenton, their father, walked in. His loud footsteps made Danny flinch at the sound, not to mention at his exceptionally loud voice. "Good morning Danny-boy, Jazzy Pants! Come on, I want to show you two something!"

Danny tilted his head towards his dad's direction, his raven black hair splayed across his face. "Is it the portal you guys have been working for three years now?"

"Yeah." He grabbed their arms and lead them to the lab. He was careful in not trying to hurt Danny, keeping his grip loose and guided him down the stairs. Once there, Jack let them go and stood in front of the portal. "Ta da!"

Danny stared straight at nothing. "Uh, Dad, I can't see it." He waved a hand over his eyes, blinking in slight boredom.

"Oh, yes, of course! Sorry son. Just know that it's beautiful in all its glory!" Jack walked over to two cables and held them.

Meanwhile, Maddie carefully took Danny by the shoulders and had him take a step back. "It might be a lot safer if you take a step back since you two don't have hazmats. Speaking of which, in the right hand corner near the portal is a trunk with one for you." Then she whispered, "Your dad had a sticker of his face on it, but just know I took it off."

Jack plugged the cables together. There were a few sparks, but nothing major or outstanding happened, earning the disappointment from the two adults. Jack sighed in defeat, dropping the cable. "I guess three years of work still needs a bit more work." With that, Maddie and Jack walked depressingly out of the lab.

"Jazz, what happened?" Danny questioned as he listened to his parent's footsteps fade.

"It didn't work. C'mon, Sam and Tucker must be waiting for you."

* * *

Two figures covered in shadows watched the boy with great interest as they spoke quietly to each other. They knew of what he was capable of, of what he was to become. They didn't like that he had to go through so much pain to reach his destiny. They didn't like that fate was so cruel, _especially_ to this poor boy.

"You did what I told you to do, right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, we should get back."

"Agreed."

They disappeared while one had a smile as they vanished. That boy was going to be the bridge between worlds, he would be the one to bring peace. Hopefully, they would be able to protect him.

* * *

"You should've heard them, they were really depressed," Danny explained to his friends. The three sat at a table, eating their lunch and listening to the raven haired boy's story. There was a girl and a boy. The girl has short black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes that were outlined with dark eyeliner. She wore a black crop top and a black and green plaid skirt. She's a ultra-recyclo vegetarian goth. The boy beside her is an African American with green eyes that held intelligence. He wore a yellow turtle neck, grayish-brown cargo pants, black rimmed glasses, and a red beret. He was known as a techno geek who always had a PDA in hand.

"Well," the goth girl started, "you would too, if three years of hard work went down the drain. After school, you should take a look and see if you can the problem."

An awkward silence fell heavily on them. The techno geek cleared his throat. "Really, Sam? I'm pretty sure that the words 'look' and 'see' are not in his vocabulary."

"What? Oh, yeah. Hehe. Sorry, Danny. Kind of forgot."

He shrugged, completely alright with it. It didn't bother him as much as it used to, but it could get quite irritating. "It's okay. It happens all the time, especially with my dad. You kind of get used to it. But yeah I know what you meant and sure." He got up to throw his tray away, only for it to be taken out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Sorry dude, it's my turn to take your tray."

"Tucker, I can do it myself. You guys always do this," he whined, hating this. Just because he was blind didn't mean he couldn't do things for himself. "You know, just because I'm disabled doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"Dude, people would kill to have other people do their work."

 _Thwap!_

The sound of skin meeting skin reached to his ears followed by Sam's voice. " _Idiot_ , you _know_ Danny hates having other people do his work for him. But," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "if you want to refrain from embarrassing yourself to the extreme, you might want us to do it."

"Sometimes, I can't stand your logic," he muttered, earning a laugh from her.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and led him to their next class.

The school day ended, everyone was either at home or headed there or on their way to hang out somewhere. Tucker and Sam walked home side-by-side the boy like they've always had been doing since the six grade. Danny would always feel bad for this and he always apologizes. There wasn't any reason to, he was just that much of an amazing person. "Thanks guys and I am so sorry if you miss the movie."

"Danny, you don't need to apologize," Sam replied off to his right. She knew that he meant it, but sometimes it irked her since they always tell him that it wasn't a huge deal. "And besides, the theater is only minutes from here. If we ended up missing it we could still come back and hang out. Also, we're best friends so of course we'll help." She punched his arm lightly. "Now, stop apologizing and deal with it because we will be doing this until college. Also, get that thought out of your head right now."

"Love birds," whispered Tucker, snickering slightly.

"We are not lovebirds!" they yelled, earning loud laughter from him.

Danny groaned and used his cane to find the first step. He reached the door without any help before turning to them. After bidding their farewells, he listened as their footsteps faded away, which prompted a small smile as he turned back and opened the door and coming to silence. Once inside, all he heard was well, nothing. Usually, he would hear his parents in the lab working on something, but no noise came and it made him worry. "Jazz? Mom, Dad, are you guys here?"

No answer. Danny sighed and counted his way to the kitchen. One hand outstretched, he felt around the fridge door in hopes to find at least a note. Nope. He went over to the table only to find nothing. It was sort of frightening being alone, he barely was by himself. _Wow_ , he mused, _leave a blind boy all alone in a house full of dangerous weapons. My parents are totally responsible._

Then the boy remembered that he said he'd go feel around the portal, so after taking a breath to steady his nerves, he descended the stairs that led to the lab. He argued with himself, trying to get himself to turn back yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. This was a stupid—wait, no—an _idiotic_ idea, but he was going to help his parents. This was what the small voice in the back of his mind told him that is. The boy, shaking slightly with a bit of fear, went over to the portal and started to stroke the edges. Cool, no, warm and rough metal. He slid his fingers all around it but it was too high for him to reach the top, so he gave up on that. The width going across was at least five to six feet, the length probably more than six feet. He trudged over to the right corner where his mom had told him, and sure enough, there was a trunk. He opened it and grabbed the clothing that was in it, except the problem was, it didn't feel like the slick, rubbery suits that his parents wore, but soft, almost cotton-like. He debated whether or not to continue doing this, especially since the sudden feeling of being watched washed over him.

 _Do it_ , whispered an odd voice. It was really tempting, it had a weird hypnotic tone to it. _Do it, save us all._

It was frightening, to say the least. "Wh-who's there?" he shouted, gripping the cloth. No answer, leaving him to play it off as his nerves. He sighed, thinking of how his parents must've looked with their disappointment, but gave up since he couldn't imagine it at all. He just knew they were sad and disappointed. He took a breath and guided his hands around the odd article and deciding to just make do with what he had on. Placing the cloth on the ground, he stepped back over to the portal.

 _One…_

He could still turn back.

 _Two…_

He guided himself through the portal by skimming his fingers acrossing the wall, taking in every groove and crack there was.

 _Three…_

His fingers come across button-like-objects. Danny took his fingers away from it and continued on, but stumbled a bit and his hand shot out to keep him from falling.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as high volts of electricity coursed through him. It was agony, feeling as if his skin was being melted off his bones. At some point a streak of electricity lashed out at his face. The excruciating pain that overwhelmed him caused him to scream. He couldn't feel or hear _anything_ other than his own screams and pain. It felt like an eternity before Danny stumbled out of the portal and dropped to his knees, trembling and twitching then lied on his side and curled up as he could still feel shocks of electricity course through him. His appearance was different than it was supposed to be. His hair was whiter than snow instead of its usual raven black; his eyes were no longer ice blue but bright, radioactive green; his outfit was inverted, black jeans now white, his shirt now a black with white sleeves. One difference Danny did _notice_ was that he didn't 'see' the usual, cold darkness but disorientation of bright and warm colors.

His eyes went comically wide and he started blinking to clear the confusing sight as a small smile appeared despite the situation. He felt weak, he could barely move a muscle without feeling an electrical shock go through him. The now, white haired boy got up struggling so much, and walked, stumbling slightly but was able to catch himself, although poorly, with a table. His arms shook terribly underneath his own weight. The table held a picture of their family and it caught his interest. He looked at it with a weak smile. He was finally _seeing_ his parents and Jazz and himself! He couldn't wait to tell them.

A flash of a refreshing, yet sharp, color caught his attention. He stumbled over to a small mirror and stared at his reflection. To his surprise, he had different features than the picture on the table, the worrisome was the pink, hideous looking scar that crossed his face—his _eyes_ —in a weird pattern. It was diagonally crossing his right eye before going over the bridge of his nose and ending under his left eye. He knew it was from the volt that had struck his face, mostly because glancing between the picture and mirror, he noticed the huge differences. Danny couldn't help but to freak out and turn intangible as he stumbled backwards, going through a counter which made him jump a foot in the air. Expecting to land, he was, once again, shocked to find himself floating for his legs had been replaced by a wispy tail. Danny started to freak out even more, in the state of panic he forgot about his physical pain and exhaustion. "No. No, no, no. I can't be a ghost. I—" It dawned on him, hitting him like a sock of butter. "I'm a ghost! This cannot be happening."

"Calm down," a voice said soothingly behind him. He pivoted on his heel to come face to face with a ghost with pale skin, deep and mysterious (purple) eyes, and black hair. She softly smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Blaze. What's yours?"

Danny gulped in fear, stuttering as he said, "D-Daniel, but e-everyone calls me D-Danny. Wh-why are you here?"

"I am here to help you." She cocked her head to the side with a small, reassuring smile. "You are a new ghost, am I right?"

"I-I guess."

"Okay then. Take deep breath and calm down."

Danny gawked at her but he trusted her for now. He took a breath to relax and landed on his two feet. That was when two rings appeared around his torso and split in two, traveling in opposite directions. Blaze couldn't help but gasp. She was going to have to tell him. "I've only seen this once before. Twenty years ago. You are a Halfa. You aren't completely dead, only half. I can help you control this; it might take a while. You'll have to keep it secret from everyone." _But I must leave once you get in slight control of your powers_ , she mused.

Danny stood in the lab, eyes not focused on anything. Apparently when he is in human form, he wouldn't be able to see again, He still had the scar on his face and Blaze nor Danny knew what to do about it. He yawned slightly, feeling the exhaustion and pain over taking him again. His milky blue eyes started to droop and he passed out, being caught by the ghost. Hearing the front door close, the violet eyed ghost panicked, what was she going to about Danny's scar? She quickly went to Jasmine's room and grabbed her foundation then went back down to the lab, applying it. It did the work, slightly, but she was going to have to figure out what to do.

Jazz trudged through the living room after a long day at the library. Her cerulean blue irises flicked over to the clock that was hanging over the television. It's hands were on the twelve and four. _4:00 p.m._

 _Oh no, Danny!_ The girl panicked and frantically searched around the house for her brother. His room, her room, the kitchen. She, coming to a conclusion, descended to the lab and caught sight of him asleep against one of the counters. "What were you even doing down here?"

Blaze watched the two with a small grin and followed them to the boy's room. She was going to have to leave before their parents noticed her, which was in a few minutes. She heard the man's booming voice and turned high tail out of there.

Jazz sat at Danny's desk, watching over him in case he were to wake up, Of course that was ruined by her father bellowing about the portal working. His loud voice caused Danny to stir but then went back to his deep slumber. It made Jazz smile before the anger and irritation bloomed. She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and got up. She was not going to have it at all, not one bit. Her brother needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. "Dad! Danny is asleep."

"But the portal—"

"No. Danny comes first before ghosts, which don't exist. Tell us tomorrow. It can surely wait till then." Jazz glanced at her mom for help and wasn't disappointed.

"Jack, honey, Jazz is right we can go to the Nasty Burger and talk. Danny needs his rest."

Jack sighed in defeat and nodded, following her out after making sure to close the portal. Jazz trailed behind them and went up to her brother's room to get her stuff after figuring that he would sleep the rest of the night. The thing none of them knew was that he wouldn't be the same from that day on.

* * *

 **Alright, so no words to say. I am not sure anymore. I may stick with this one since it seems to make more sense to me, than giving Danny his full sight back, in the next chapter you'll understand what I mean, and yes, I decided to change Danny's outfit for his ghost form. Hope ya'll will like this and I'm probably not going to follow the list of episodes and make my own storyline and it's going to mix it up. Some episodes probably won't exist but I will still add something along those lines or I'm not sure.**

 **Which ghosts do you want to find out about Danny's blindness and their reactions? How long do you want them to go before they find out like: Skulker will take a few chapters or he finds out in the same chapter he meets Danny. Something like that. HUmans, who do you want finding out about Danny's blindness, I already have planned for Valerie to find out. Who else and their reaction? I apologize for being completely confusing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the first chapter, this may be my longest chapter in this whole story, with 6,206 words, mostly because I combined the two parts of Mystery Meat. My other chapters may be shorter. Anyways you'll learn why in the summary it says that Danny can see but can't at the same time. It was difficult to write this because of that change and well yeah. Tell me what ya'll think in the reviews.**

It was just another day, the wind was dancing to its own song, singing in its usual ghastly tune as it weaved through the crevices that were in its way. The three friends were in the lab, Sam was sitting in between the two boys while listening to Danny's dad talk about ghost hunting. Tucker was on his PDA (as usual), Sam had her arms crossed and looked rather bored, and Danny was just hoping that he didn't accidentally switch to his ghost form. He was afraid of what his dad might do, as well as his friends since he didn't know if they'd toss him away or whatnot. It had been a month since the accident and Danny hadn't said anything about it to anyone, not even to his friends.

The second time he went into ghost form, he was shocked to find out that he couldn't see anything but an aura-like object. It was more like thermal imaging. Apparently, Blaze was able to have him see for that day since it could only happen once. It didn't matter though since he could still at least see where people were. But ever since then, Blaze had been a big help yet Danny still had trouble in staying in ghost form. He would constantly switch back to human form while he was in the air and fall of course he didn't get three feet off the ground in case that were to happen. When this were to happen, Blaze would laugh at the poor boy. Once she told him to keep his concentration on something else instead on not switching. It helped a little bit, but not as much. He had slight trouble of navigating but he was getting the hang of it, not to mention in human form as well since he could sense objects. Sometimes he would run into things since he wouldn't be able to sense them until afterwards, with his face.

"Now, this is the Fenton Thermos," Jack presented, breaking Danny out of his thoughts and holding up a green and silver thermos.

Much to Danny's annoyance, Jack tried to show him the thermos. He knew that his dad meant well, but come on, after fourteen years he should remember. He cleared his throat and pointed to his eyes. No words were needed for Jack to remember.

"Oh, yes." Jack cleared his throat and fingers the collar of his orange hazmat suit, looking quite embarrassed. "Sorry son." He pressed the cold metallic object in his hands.

He could feel all the grooves on it as Jack guided his hands. "You press this button and a beam is shot at the ghost and sucks it in, and then after you have the ghost, you cap it." He moved away and turned his back on them. "Of course, it doesn't work right now and so it's just a regular thermos."

"Um, Dad. I don't think I can hunt ghosts if I'm well, visually impaired." _Although_ _,_ he thought to himself, _this can be a beneficial weapon when I fight the ghosts. Well, not exactly fight but make sure they don't wreck havoc._

"Yeah, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they are so mainstream now—it's like Vampire love stories," Sam said with a shudder horrified at that story. "So count me out."

"Waste all these charisma and good looks on ghost hunting? Yeah, don't even think about it."

Danny stood, hoping to avoid any more mistakes. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Guys, you can some too."

Sam and Tucker got to their feet and trailed behind the boy. They hated how fast he walked, it made them have to jog to catch up with them, not that Sam had too much trouble but Tucker wasn't as fit.

Once Danny's hit the pillow, he groaned and placed his hands over his face. "Why does Dad still think I want to hunt ghosts, if I can't even hunt down my own shoes without having to have help?"

"Maybe because your dad is a forgetful person and is obsessed with ghosts? He does tend to forget a lot of things." Sam sat on the chair, glancing over at Danny. She had a small smile on her face before looking over at Tucker upon his response.

"Yeah," agreed Tucker, not stopping there. "Remember the time your dad totally forgot your mom and his wedding anniversary? Or your birthday? And remember—"

"We get it!" Sam and Danny yelled in unison, slightly annoyed. A phone beeped. "Sorry Danny, but I have to go." Sam rose to her feet and made her way to the door, glancing once at her best friend since second grade.

"Me too." Tucker patted his shoulder before following her.

The said their goodbyes and left, leaving him alone. Not too long after, Blaze appeared in his room, gazing down at the boy and started to stroke the child's hair, enlightening a tired sigh from him. "I have to train." He sat up but was pushed back down. He knew it was going to be extremely difficult especially since when Blaze leaves he'd be alone.

"Go to sleep child. Tomorrow we can train. Plus, you need to sleep since you have been working very hard." Blaze watched Danny sigh softly and his breathing evening out as fell into the dark murky waters of sleep.

The next morning, the Fenton family was in the kitchen. Maddie was fixing a new invention, Danny was eating cereal, and his sister was reading: Surveying Adolescents Through Therapy.

Since he still had problems controlling his powers, Danny's arm turned intangible and his spoon clattered into the bowl. "Huh?" He tried to grab his hand only to find that he couldn't, slightly freaking out as he let out a small cry of panic. He placed his arm behind his back in hopes to keep from his parents' sight.

"Okay, two more days and it's done!" Maddie announced, grinning proudly at her invention.

Jack came up behind her, grinning like mad. "What, did you say? It's done! The Fenton Finder is done! It uses satellites to find ghosts."

"It does what?" Danny carefully rose to his feet and slowly backing away. He was hoping to have misheard him

"Welcome, a ghost is near," the box said. "Walk forward." Danny kept walking backwards, but he ended up hitting the refrigerator. He was slightly panicking, trying to keep his powers from acting up. He could hear his parents walking forward. "Ghost located, thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

"What? Is this thing broken?"

Danny sighed, knowing that they were going to find out, he just didn't know that it would happen so soon. He was also hoping that they never did, he just didn't know what they were going to do if they did find out. It was terrifying, the nightmares that haunted his dreams. "Actually, there's something I need to tell you."

"That's not all you need, Danny." Jazz grasped his shoulders, deciding to intervene. She was getting tired of her parents' shenanigans. "You need guidance and parents that give it."

"Sweetie, I know what we do is—" she rolled her wrist, trying to find the right word before continuing, " _different_ , but you're only—"

"Sixteen," Jazz finished, knowing exactly what her mother would say and she was ready to defend herself. "Biologically, but mentally I'm an adult and I won't let you pollute the mind of this child. Come you unwanted, wretch. I'll drive you to school." She gave him his backpack and guided him to her car. The whole way he had to listen to her ranting about their parents.

* * *

Sam and Tucker walked alongside Danny, listening to him as he explained his parents' new invention, the Fenton Finder. He had been contemplating on telling them but he always feared them rejecting him and telling his parents. ". . . supposed to help find ghosts."

"Really, cool. Does work?" Tucker inquired, glancing at his friend for a split second then back to his PDA. He was always on it unless during classes, but no one ever sees him without it much to the annoyance of his parents since they always try to get him off of it. It was one of the reasons why he wore glasses.

"No, it thinks I'm a ghost for some _reason_ ," Danny lied. He despised lying to his friends, but it was to keep them and himself safe. He shrugged and ran into a coke vending machine, much to his dismay and irritation. How could he not have sensed that? Why did his senses fail every other moment? He growled slightly, muttering, "Ow. Ugh, sometimes I really hate being blind."

"Come on, Danny. Being blind makes you unique, and unique is good. That is why I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Sam beamed at him, guiding him away from the machine. She took out his collapsible cane out and handed it to him. He muttered something under his breath and used it but he put it back after he could start sensing the objects in front of him.

"That means what?" Tucker questioned bewildered about what his goth friend said. He knew what a vegetarian was but whatever she was, well that was something he never heard of or thought it existed.

"It means, she doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny stuck his hands in his pockets while stopping. He tilted his head as he listened to his friends

"Forget about that stuff. Two words, meat connoisseur. For example," he sniffed Danny, trying to get the scent of what he ate then said, "you had Sloppy Joes last night."

"Did you just sniff me?"

"Eh, maybe. Meat heightens the senses, sort of like your blindness. My all meat streak for fourteen years is still going strong."

"And it's about to end, the school board agreed for a change in the cafeteria's lunch menu. I wore them down."

Danny sighed, wondering how far his friend will go to express her individuality. He liked that she was trying to be unique and all but at times she went too far and it always backfired at times. "Sam, please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did."

"Wait, what did she do?" Tucker sounded scared and was really not looking forward for lunch now since he didn't want to face her decisions.

Danny grimaced, pitying his friend. "You'll have to wait."

When lunchtime came around, he, much to his disgust, found out what it was and wasn't at all happy about it. Sam held onto Danny's elbow without drawing too much attention, not that she minded but she was not going to deal with people making fun of them. The lunch lady served them their food and Tucker took one look at it, glancing over at Sam. "What _is_ this, grass on a bun? What have you _done_?"

"Tuck, you need to stop being over dramatic," said Danny, sighing at how he could feel an argument coming from a mile away. He just hoped he'd be able to prevent it, if not and he was dragged in, he was not going to be nice.

"Tucker, it's time for a change, and this is the first step." Sam gave him smug look, finding this great. No remorse at all for this.

"No, this can't be happening. No, no, no." He kept repeating the same word and it caused a few people to turn their attention to them.

"I think you broke him."

"He'll come around sometime."

"Sam, as much as I really value your opinion, don't you think you're going over about this all wrong? I mean, going all out to change the menu is a bit far fetch. You should've just asked if they could add salad to it. That way students wouldn't get angry."

"Ah, Miss Manson," said Mr. Lancer, coming up to their table. He gave them a nod, turning his attention to the goth girl. "The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering this to our attention."

Tucker sniffed the air, catching the scent of something rich and amazing. "I smell meat."

"No, no. The rumors about the teachers lounge all meats buffet is completely a lie." He seemed to be nervous but the duo didn't notice, as for Danny he could hear the slight tremor of his voice and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He gave them a smile before walking away, unknowing to the blue eyed boy's suspicion that he held for the teacher.

A chill ran up Danny's spine and a blue mist came out his mouth, giving him a split second of sight and took in the image of Tucker in his yellow sweater, black glasses, and red beret. He was surprised to find that his friend had turqouise colored irises. Blaze told him that the blue mist helped him sense a ghost that is near but she didn't know that it gave him an image of his surroundings. It was like echolocation for bats. He called it a "ghost sense." Fortunately, no one noticed the wisp coming from his mouth. Unfortunately, he now had to sneak away from his two best friends without being suspicious and—

"Fenturd!" A voice ripped through Danny's thoughts and gave him another problem to deal with, much to the boy's dismay.  
 _  
I have to deal with a ghost and Dash. Yay._

"Danny," Sam whispered. She couldn't stand Dash and despised him for bullying. "Let's go. Tucker will hold off Dash as long as he can." She didn't even wait for an answer and just gripped Danny's hand, leading him out of the lunchroom. Taking two sharps turns before they finally stopped, she turned to her black haired friend. "Stay here and don't you even think about leaving," she whispered to him then left, not seeing his smile.

After her footsteps faded, Danny could hear Tucker yell and his smile grew wider. His ghost sense went off again, giving him a new image of his surroundings. _Maybe if I learn how to bring it up on will, I can start taking note of everything and be able to see sort of._ Shaking his head, he whispered, "I'm going ghost!"

His vision was still dark as ever but now he could make out some auras. It was actually more like thermal imaging, except instead showing different colors for heat it was three different colors. It was a lot different from what his ghost sense shows him, instead it was dark with either blue, green, or red. Red was humans, blue was objects that are in the air or in his _way_ , and green was ghosts. It was extremely difficult guiding with it but he was able to get the hang of it after a few weeks. He turned invisible and went through the wall, humming lowly.

The halfa saw the green figure of the ghost in the kitchen and phased through the wall with his arms crossed. "Hey." He wasn't going to fight unless the ghost attacked first, which he hoped they wouldn't.

The ghost was an old lunch lady, wearing a pink uniform, a white apron, and a hairnet that covered her white hair. She looked at him with a puzzled, innocent look. Something was off about the fellow ghost, maybe it was his eyes, mostly because of the pink scar that ran across them. Whatever it was, she asked on the matter at hand, "Oh, can you tell me why I can't find the meatloaf?"

Before he got the chance to answer, Sam and Tucker walked in, closing the door. Tucker turned and glanced up, eyes widening at the sight that was in front of him. "S-Sam?"

"Not now, Tucker," she hissed, glaring at him. She was still mad at what he did and she wasn't going to find a way to get him back, maybe get Danny's help on it.

Danny cleared his throat, causing Sam to jump and turn to face them; she went pale, well paler than usual. He wasn't going to let them get hurt and he hoped that neither of them will say a word to the ghost because honestly he wasn't even sure what she was going to do. "Get out of here," commanded Danny, not wanting them to be in the crossfire if the ghost were to become angry.

The Lunch Lady glanced at them, floating slightly over to them in a calm and nonthreatening manner. She needed to know who it was to bring them to their doom. "Children, who changed the menu?"

"Don't answer!" Danny yelled, but it was too late for Tucker pointed at Sam, who was still shocked at the sight in front of her or else she would've hurt him.

"She did." His voice quivered in fear, his whole body trembling. This was not something that they thought they'd ever see. The boy with white hair wore a black cloak over his clothes and at the end of the cloak it rippled like fog. Blaze told him it was the cloth that he felt that day, she made it with the help of her friend. Of course, she didn't explain who was her friend. She just decided to let him find out.

"What?" the ghost shrieked in anger and seemed ready to pummel them. _How dare she change my menu? I will bring her to her doom!_

Danny facepalmed, thinking, _Why didn't you freaking listen to me?_ Turning to Sam, he told her, "If I were you, I'd leave."

Sam nodded frantically and pivoted on her heel. Before she could run, the Lunch Lady threw plates at her, which appeared a light blue in Danny's vision as they cut through the air.

Danny was in front of the goth, when he noticed them and acting quickly, he caught all the plates, but noticed the ghost target Tucker as well which confused him since he did nothing wrong but give her the information she wanted. Flying towards the techno geek, he was able to catch them with a few in his mouth. He placed them all on the counters using his speed to get back to the three other occupants in the room. _Well, if this hero thing doesn't work out, I can be a busboy,_ he thought to himself with pride then frowned at that. _Wait, hero? Why would I think about being a hero?_ He was brought out of his musings when he heard Sam's screams. He glanced up in time to see Sam being man handled by the ghost. Gazing over at Tucker, he told him with slight annoyance, "Stay here."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Why do I get the feeling this is my fault?"

"Um, let me think about that. Oh, yeah because it is." Danny gave him one more look, one that screamed that he better listen to him. "Stay. Here."

Leaving no room for arguing, he chased the ghost out into the hallway. He glared at the green shape. "Put her down."

"Children who change my menu should feel my wrath!"

"Yeah, how about, no." He lunged at her, but got smacked by a ham and rammed into the lockers, groaning slightly in pain.

The last thing Danny caught glimpse of was the ghost going through the floor with Sam and a flash of orange light before his vision faded to black. Danny was not unconscious, that much he could tell, but in his human form. He was still having a hard time keeping up his other form. Pounding his fist on the floor, he cocked his head to the side, making sure that he was alone before changing back and going through the floor. Danny ended up under the school and was surprised by what he found. He ran his hand over the boxes, but it was the stench of what was in there–meat. There were boxes upon boxes of them stacked to the sides. "What Tucker would give to have all this."

Voices came from the other side of a few boxes, catching the boy's attention and he went to check it out. "Come on now, why don't you eat meat?"

Danny became invisible and caught sight of Sam in a pile of what he could guess was meat. "That's because we don't need it. It's fat." He wanted to gag her so she could be quiet since he noticed the anger starting to boil with ghost. It was like an orange-yellow color that outlines the form. Every emotion as a color: fear is white, anger is orange-yellow, sad is a purple, happy was like a pinkish white, and jealousy is gold. There was more but those were the most he saw along with pride but there wasn't much so it was too faint to be seen.

"Silence! You need discipline and respect and that comes from _meat_!"

Before she could get the chance to hurt the goth, the boy threw a punch and it sent her flying. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and phased her out of the pile. He softly pushed her to the door. "Go!"

She nodded and took off, having to get back to Tucker then to Danny.

Danny turned to the ghost, in an attempt to apologize but was thrown against a wall, but became intangible before hitting it. He landed in the hallway once again, sighing softly. He didn't want to fight the ghost, it was just a protective instinct that came over.

The ghost came through the same wall, summoning shish-kabobs and sending them his way. Jumping out of their path, he gave his own attack with some kicks and punches. The ghost stared at the boy, noticing something was off about him again, maybe it was the way he fought, like he didn't want to but he had no choice, he was holding back only hitting the things she sent his way and not even trying to hurt her. She noticed the way his eyes started drooping from exhaustion and could tell, just from that, he was a new ghost, a babe compared to most ghost in her world. She decided to withdraw, for now. She had to regain her strength before tomorrow. She was going to have that goth pay for changing the menu. "I'll be back and you will meet your doom!"

Danny watched her disappear, not bothering to follow, deciding to head back to where Sam had left him. He was lucky that she wasn't there yet. He transformed back, slumping against the lockers as he fell asleep.

It had been two hours since Sam and Tucker found Danny asleep against the lockers and he still hadn't woken up yet. Although, with all this given time Sam was able to think about the ghost boy who had miraculously saved her life. He was nothing like the Fenton's say about ghosts, even the Lunch Lady had a reason to attack her since she didn't attack until she realized it was her who changed the menu. She guessed that the menu was what she made and worked hard to keep and she, a secretly rich goth, changed it.

A flash of movement caught her eye, breaking her out of her musings. She noticed familiar faded, milky blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Dude, glad to see you're awake!"

"Tucker? How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"What?" Danny exclaimed and sat up, tensed with stress. He couldn't believe he was asleep for that long! Who knows what could've happened! _Wait, what happened to the ghost? Oh, no, no, no, no! I swear this couldn't be happening!_

Sam rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Tucker's joke. "Tucker, stop being an idiot, and you, Danny don't have to worry for anything. You've only been out for two hours."

Her words cut through his panicky state and he visibly relaxed, but was still alert just in case the ghost decided to attack, mostly because he knew she may attack. "Oh." He fell back down on his bed and ran hand through his hair, muttering to himself. He was also thinking of ways to get back at Tucker.

Sam smiled and grabbed Tucker's arm. She knew that Danny was somehow going to get back at him and she was going to leave him to his musings. Oh, Danny always had the most evil ways to get back at people and she was going to let him take over. She wasn't going to say a thing to either of them mostly because she knew that he wouldn't need her help and the unsuspecting Tucker wouldn't know what hit him. "Let's let him have his rest. He seems to need it. See you later, Danny."

"Bye, dude. Now, I have a mission to change the lunch menu." He pulled away from the goth and ran downstairs to avoid her wrath.

"If you want to change the menu, you'll have to go through me!" She slammed the door, Danny flinching at the loud noise. His hearing had enhanced even more when he received his ghost powers and it hurt worse with sharp, piercing noises than usual.

Danny shook his head, deciding to just completely wait until the next day to get back at him. He closed his eyes, thinking about the events that happened earlier. Who was that ghost? Why did it even attack? What was so special about the menu being changed? He sighed, rubbing his forehead, and he got up to pace about the situation at hand.

The day after Danny has a bad feeling about what he might end up being in. He knew that there was going to be an argument just not how bad it would end up being. So when Jazz let her brother off and went her own way, Danny was reluctant to continue on his way. He took a sharp intake of breath as he started making his way to the building, or trying to anyway when he stopped short, hearing two familiar voices arguing which type of food is better. He groaned, facepalming as he knew it was going to lead into something like this. He just didn't know it would be _this_ bad.

The duo caught sight of him and somehow dragged him into their petty argument. It started to get on his nerves, hearing the other protestors repeat the same thing over and over again. He was sure he was going to have a headache by the end of the day. He still had to deal with an angry ghost that wanted revenge for ruining the menu. "What do _I_ think? Well, vegetables are good for you as it contains the nutrition that the body needs while meat does have a few things you need too like protein, for example."

"So?" they said in unison. They wanted to know who was better, their blue eyed friend always settled their arguments in a few seconds and they always went back to being friends.

He sighed in exasperation since he couldn't believe that they couldn't see where he was coming from, but continued to humor them, " _So_ , I prefer them both. Also, I honestly don't really _care_. People can eat whatever they want; just stop fighting, it's getting on my nerves."

He rubbed his temples to get the point across while Sam and Tucker shared looks of guilt. They apologized in unison, hugging their friend. Sam knew that something was going to happen, Danny was going to prank them. Of course, she still didn't tell the techno geek.

He sighed again glad that they finally settled their stupid dispute. His ghost sense went off and he saw both Sam and Tucker while the protestors. He stored the image away and put his guard up. The wind picked up, blowing everything around and causing a few people to lose their balance. This was followed by a haunting laughter, sending chills down many people's spines. Not to mention the ghastly voice that rang through the sudden silence of the yard. "IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

Everybody screamed and rushed off as the meat formed into a monster. It was full blown chaos but even through it, Sam grasped Danny's hand and led him into the school with Tucker hot on their heels. They didn't want him being in the crossfire and getting hurt. "Stay here. We'll be back, okay? We just need to find your parents."

"Yeah, bro, no disappearing."

Danny agreed and listened as the duo's footsteps faded before going ghost. He was going to have to make this quick and get back before they did and started to ask questions. Without wasting time, he quickly sped off and headed outside where the meat monster was wrecking havoc. "Hey ugly!" he shouted, hovering in the air with his arms crossed. He was taking his second chance to act peaceful.

The ghost punched in anger at the boy, but Danny managed to evade her. _Okay, so apparently the ghost is still angry and won't talk this out rationally._ He kicked the ghost on the back of its head, getting in a defensive position. After this, he will need to ask Blaze to teach him how to fight, if she knew how to fight that was.

Meanwhile, Jack and Maddie were being scolded by Jazz once again for thinking she was a ghost and taking her away from Spike's breakthrough. They somehow thought that their daughter was a ghost and it had been driving the orange haired girl insane. She was really getting annoyed by her parents and was really wanting to move out. If this kept up, maybe they might be forced to. No one knew that the Fenton's sometimes neglected their children for things that didn't exist in the eyes of others. Once Jazz was old enough she started taking care of both her and Danny, helping him in every way possible, in every way he would let her. If people were to have found out that they didn't take care of Danny, he may be taken by Social Workers along with Jazz. Jazz swore to herself that once she got an apartment away from her parents and close to the college of her dreams, she would take Danny with her. That was if her parents didn't change, if they actually stop taking care of their youngest child, for Jazz knew he needed more affection than she since he was completely deprived of it.

Jack gazed between Jazz and the thermos, frowning before smiling. Maybe, maybe his daughter was right. Maybe ghosts really didn't exist and he'd been chasing a fairytale. He was going to do something that no one ever saw coming, no one in the town, perhaps never saw coming. "I, Jack Fenton, turn my back on ghosts." He turned around as an explosion appeared behind him, oblivious to it all.

In the crater, Danny came out, rubbing his arm. The lunch lady seemed to show concern, a twinge of guilt coursing through her before she stuffed it away. She didn't understand why she would feel remorse for the boy that she didn't know or remotely like at the moment. "Oh, dear are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." He grabbed his arm and moved it in a circle, trying to bring back feeling and popping it a bit. _Why was she so bipolar?_

"Well, tough! You being okay is _not_ in my balanced diet of DOOM!" She formed the grub into little monsters. She wasn't going to let her maternal instincts get in the way of seeking revenge. She met his eyes once again, and again, she felt a weird chill go through her. Why did she even get that weird sensation every time she looked at his eyes? It was not something she dwelled on for too long.

The Meaties formed a circle around Danny, which was something weird for him. He didn't see anything but he could feel them around him. Why couldn't he see them? He exhaled, cocking his head to the side as he listened to them. He did a swift roundhouse kick, but they reformed again and one tackled him before being thrown back by a punch. "Dang it. I thought it'd work." Caught off guard, he changed back. The Lunch Lady's eyes widened when she saw that and not to mention that his eyes were unfocused, but she thought nothing of it. _A halfa, wait until they find out about him_ _._ "Ugh, I'm so going to have a talking to with Blaze after this," he muttered as he was about change back.

The Meaties took the chance and grabbed both of his legs, taking flight. He was upside down and got hit in the face with something metal, flinching at the pain, and he grasped it. The familiar feeling of the cylindrical object sent a rush down his spine—or was it up? "The Fenton Thermos! How am I going to get it to work though?"

That's when the grip on his legs loosened and the feeling of falling registered in his mind. "Oh, no." Closing his eyes, he silently pleaded to himself to change back while looking for the cold in his chest. He felt the cold spread and he felt a smile spread across his face. His eyes snapped open and turned intangible before going through the ground, unaware of having gone past his family. Danny pointed the thermos at the ghosts, making him feel a bit silly about all of this.

The Lunch Lady narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was doing with the thermos. "What? Soup is not on the menu!"

Danny, all the while, transfered a bit of his power to the thermos, praying for it to work. He was hoping not to anger her any further and hoped that he might meet her again to apologize and explain. An electric blue colored beam shot out and captured her like a net and bringing her into the thermos. When the beam was gone and the ghost captured, Danny sighed in relief. He caught sight of Sam dragging Jack and Maddie to where he was supposed to be. Panicking, he let out a small yell and headed back into the school, losing the transformation after sitting down. He was humming to himself, twiddling his thumbs when he heard the familiar footsteps of his friends and family.

Tucker trudged over and clapped Danny on the back, no one noticing the slight flinch from where he touched a bruise that was forming. The boy glared at the ground, cursing mentally as he knew that he was going to be so sore the next day. "C'mon dude, it's been a long day. We are going to the Nasty Burger."

He agreed, while he thought of a way to get back at the two. As they started to leave, they heard a throat clearing which made them all freeze up. Maddie and Jack turned to the teacher and greeted him, but they left them so he could speak to the trio. They knew that they were in trouble and there was no way out of it.

"Miss Manson, Mister Foley. You two are going to clean that mess up while Mister Fenton can sit and eat."

A sly grin spread across his face, knowing that he had the perfect thing for them. He was so not going to be nice about this either. He planned to taunt them and make jokes, of course it will be all in good manner. No way was he going to be all that mean to his friends. "I think that's a grand idea, Mr. Lancer."

"Danny!" the two friends protested in disbelief. Sam was regretting having let Danny to his thoughts on revenge against Tucker. She blamed Tucker for it all.

"It's your fault for dragging me into that stupid argument."

Okay, maybe it was not just Tucker's fault, hers too. She sighed, hoping that he would forgive them for doing that but then again, Danny was the most forgiving person she ever met. She crossed her arms and muttered, "Fair enough."

Tucker groaned, glaring at Sam who had started all this. Maybe he could forgive her since she only wanted to express herself, no matter how deadly it was. "Ugh! Fine, hand me a mop!"


End file.
